


Get Something Shiny

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's the morning after for Dean and Seth. It doesn't go the way Dean thinks it will.





	Get Something Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins, dangerous territory.
> 
> sequel to [drain the whole sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216385).

Dean fidgets, wanting to talk to Seth about last night, but he doesn’t get the chance until they make it to the arena for the show. They’re settling in their locker room and Roman ducks out for a moment to talk to his cousins about something, Dean’s not really paying him any attention.

“Hey, can we talk?” Dean asks after a moment, clearing his throat.

Seth barely spares him a glance. “About what?”

“What happened last night.” Dean says, reaching out and touching Seth’s shoulder.

Seth flinches away from him like he’d been burned. “Nothing happened last night.”

“I….what?” Dean frowns at Seth’s back, confused. 

Seth spins around to face him, anger etched on his face. “Nothing happened last night. We went out, had some drinks, talked for a while, and then went back to our own rooms. Nothing else.” 

“But why? What’s the big deal?” Dean asks, confused and slightly hurt.

“Because I’ve made a life for myself and I’m not about to give it up for you and a stupid mistake.” Seth snaps, shoving Dean away from him.

“What are you talking about? No one cares if you’ve slept with me.” Dean protests, getting angry himself.

“Keep your fucking voice down!” Seth hisses, glancing at the closed door.

“Are you… you’re ashamed of what happened, aren’t you?” Dean leans away from Seth, the fight draining out of him.

“How could I not be? I fucked you.” Seth sneers.

Dean’s pretty sure his heart just fell out of his chest, landing in a puddle of blood at Seth’s feet. One hand creeps up to rub at his shoulder.

“That’s really low, Seth.” He mutters.

“Yeah, well, you’re skating on thin ice with me already. Bring this up again and I will fucking bury you, Ambrose, you understand me?” Seth shoves Dean once more for good measure.

“Fine.” Dean says shortly, turning away from Seth, fingers digging into his shoulder. 

Roman comes in just then, noting the tension in the room. “Everything alright here?”

“Ambrose was just heading for some dangerous territory, but we’re good, man.” Seth assures Roman, clapping him on the back and cutting a warning look at Dean as he heads out of the room.

“You okay?” Roman asks, gently pulling Dean’s hand away from his shoulder.

“Fucking perfect.” He snaps, jerking away from Roman.

Roman sighs, but he knows better than to push when Dean’s in this kind of mood.

He finishes with his ring gear, smoothing everything out and tugging on his wristbands when Dean speaks.

“We slept together last night." 

Roman carefully doesn’t react.

"He was gone this morning. Said it was a mistake, said he was ashamed of me.” Dean’s voice is flat. 

“Dean.” Roman says softly, holding his arms out to Dean.

Dean hesitates before he folds himself into Roman’s embrace, huffing out a breath. He shakes and clings to Roman, but he doesn’t cry because he’s not going to give Seth that satisfaction.

Roman lets him go when he feels Dean pulling away, pressing a quick kiss to his mop of curls. 

Dean gives him a small smile, heart still broken, but a tiny bit better now.


End file.
